Tuu mun vaikmoksein
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Finlandia estaba cansado de que Suecia siempre lo llamara su esposa, pero nunca se esperó que el sueco tomara medidas drásticas al respecto.
1. Chapter 1

Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

Empezó como cualquier otro día para Finlandia. Su-san había tenido que asistir a una reunión de emergencia con sus jefes, por lo que decidió aprovechar para limpiar el estudio un poco. Y fue entonces que lo vio: sobre el escritorio, abierto de par en par, estaba el diario de Suecia.

Intentó resistirse, pero la curiosidad fue demasiada, por lo que al final resolvió echar un pequeño y muy corto vistazo, limitándose solo a las páginas que estaban a su alcance.

Por su expresión seria, una mirada que le llenaba de temor, y sumado al hecho de que el sueco no hablaba mucho, siempre había pensado que Su-san era difícil de entender; por lo que aquella oportunidad de revisar su diario era demasiado tentadora como para ignorarla. Sin embargo, lo que encontró escrito fue completamente inesperado.

_**Sun silmäs aina mä muistan,  
niin yltäin murheen puistan.  
**__**Kun illoin panen maate  
on mielessäni aate:**_

-¿Huh?

Estaba en finlandés. Parpadeó un par de veces debido a la sorpresa y volvió a leer aquel párrafo, preguntándose por qué Su-san habría escrito algo como eso en finlandés, porque no importaba la interpretación que tratara de darle, definitivamente parecía una declaración de amor.

El pequeño rubio se sonrojó violentamente y sacudió la cabeza varias veces, esforzándose por alejar esa idea. Tal vez leyendo un poco más se aclararía todo.

_**Minä sulle kihlat ostan  
sinut vielä mä sylliin nostan  
Kun rakas niin olet sinä mulle.  
Minä sulle haastelen: **_

Finlandia arqueó una ceja, más desconcertado y apenado que antes. ¿Anillo de compromiso? ¿Para qué? Antes que su mente pudiera seguir confundiéndolo con más preguntas, centró su atención en la última frase de la página.

_**Tuu mun vaimoksein.**_

Abrió los ojos y la boca muy grandes por el shock que acababa de recibir. Había comprendido aquello a la perfección: "Por favor se mi esposa". No se trataba solo de una declaración de amor, sino de una propuesta de matrimonio.

_**Tuu mun vaimoksein.**_

Así que…Suecia finalmente iba a buscar una esposa de verdad, concluyó Finlandia. Seguramente también se había aburrido de la broma, llamarlo "esposa" por tantos años…

_-¿No crees que ya fue suficiente?_

_El sueco alzó la vista del periódico que en esos momentos estaba leyendo y centró su atención en el pequeño finlandés frente a él._

_-Siempre diciendo que soy tu esposa… ¡Ahora hasta Sea-kun me dice mamá!_

_-P'ro lo 'res- repuso el otro sin comprender la causa de su enojo- Mi e'posa y la m'dre de P'ter._

_Finlandia sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y la confianza que antes hubiera tenido para reclamarle a Suecia desaparecía._

_-Pe…pero…-se tomó unos minutos para analizar lo que diría a continuación- ¡Si soy hombre!- se señaló a sí mismo y Su-san arqueó una ceja, como preguntándole el por qué del comentario tan obvio- Y…y además… ¡No es como si estuviéramos casados de verdad!_

_El de lentes se llevó la mano a la barbilla y desvió la mirada al suelo, analizando cuidadosamente los argumentos expuestos._

_-¿Su-san?_

_No hubo respuesta. Finlandia empezó a ponerse más nervioso, ¿Y si lo había hecho enojar?_

_-¿Berwald?_

_Tuvo que pasar un poco más de tiempo antes que el aludido devolviera su atención a la otra nación, quién apenas logró disimular un gritito por el susto al sentir la fría y penetrante mirada del sueco sobre él._

_-T'enes razón-dijo._

_-¿Eh?... ¡Ah, claro que tengo razón!-exclamó feliz pues al parecer el otro finalmente lo había comprendido- E-entonces, debes dejar de jugar con eso de que soy tu esposa, ¿De acuerdo?_

_Suecia asintió y Finlandia se retiró, satisfecho de haber aclarado las cosas y de que la vieja broma por fin se hubiera terminado._

De vuelta a la realidad, Tino había terminado de recordar su conversación con Berwald el día anterior.

Suecia iba a proponerle matrimonio, de esa forma, ya no sería una broma cada vez que lo llamara esposa.

-¡No me refería a eso!- gritó dejando caer el diario en el escritorio y con la cara completamente roja-¡Tonto Su-san!

Alcanzó a escuchar los ladridos de Hana-Tamago y como la puerta se abría y se cerraba, indicando que alguien había entrado a la casa. Finlandia dio un respingo, seguramente Suecia había regresado.

Se apresuró a acomodar el diario tal y como lo había encontrado y revisando cuidadosamente de no dejar evidencia alguna de su presencia en la habitación.

Mientras salía, se dijo mentalmente que hablaría muy seriamente con Berwald y que le dejaría en claro de una vez por todas que no podía ser su esposa.

Aunque vivieran en la misma casa…

"_A pesar de que soy independiente…" _Nada ni nadie lo obligaban a quedarse. Negó con la cabeza y se dijo que a pesar de todo, disfrutaba estar en compañía del sueco, _"¡Solamente porque es un buen amigo y nada más!"._

Aunque durmieran juntos…

Se sonrojó con ese pensamiento. _"Pe-pero solo porque Su-san es más calientito que cualquier cobija…"_ Desde aquella primera noche cuando escaparon juntos de la casa de Dinamarca y Suecia lo había abrazado para mantenerlo a salvo del frío, el finlandés había aprendido que no había otra mejor fuente de calor contra las heladas noches.

Aunque Sealand lo llamara mamá…

"_¡E-eso es por influencia de Su-san!"_ lo justificó. Si bien le gustaba pensar en los cuatro (mascota incluida) como una familia feliz. Además, ¿No había Suecia adoptado a Sea-kun solo porque Finlandia había expresado lo mucho que quería tener a un niño con ellos?

Aunque las palabras escritas en ese diario fueran tan dulces…

-¡Papá!-Sealand corrió entusiasmado a recibirlo.

Tino observaba complacido la escena. Peter abrazaba a Berwald, quien le desordenaba los rubios cabellos afectuosamente mientras Hana-Tamago ladraba y daba saltitos de gusto.

Sonrió y se acercó a darle la bienvenida también. Decidió que su charla podía esperar, pues no quería arruinar aquel hermoso momento.

******

Pensaba poner la lyric traducida hasta el final del fic, pero al final se me ocurrió otra idea, así q les pongo la parte q use para el capitulo aquí:

Siempre recordaré tus ojos  
Así es como alejo de mí el dolor  
Cuando me acuesto por la noche  
Hay una idea en mi mente

Compraré anillos de compromiso para tí  
Te sentaré en mi regazo  
Porque te amo tanto  
Te pido, por favor se mi esposa

En serio que AMO esa canción!!!!! w  
La primera vez q la oí fue justamente en un AMV de SueciaxFinlandia en youtube y simplemente me encantó!!!! Es de las cosas más bellas que he oído en toda mi vida!!!  
Los capis del fic ya los tengo avanzados, así q probablemente termine subiendo uno diario o cada 2 días, dependiendo d q tanto les guste ^^

Reviews plz????? recuerden q si no me dejan review, Hana-Tamago llora!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Finlandia se enteró accidentalmente de las intenciones de Suecia.

Desde entonces, había intentado hablar con Su-san sobre ello, pero terminó por utilizar casi todas sus energías en disimular que no sabía nada del asunto, porque hacerlo implicaría: primero, admitir que había leído su diario, y segundo, romperle el corazón al negar su propuesta.

Pero tampoco era justo aceptar si no le correspondía de la misma manera.

Fue por eso que terminó haciendo otra excursión en busca del diario, esperando encontrar alguna información sobre lo que Su-san planeaba.

Se encontró con nuevos párrafos escritos.

_**Mökin paikan mä mettään raivaan  
alle kaartuvan korkean taivaan,  
viereen veen, joka venhettä kantaa  
jonka aurinko kuultaa rantaa.**_

Suspiró con nostalgia. Aquello obviamente se refería a su hogar.

Recordó la primera vez que había entrado en la casa de Suecia, que ahora también era _su _casa y sonrió. En esa ocasión se había sentido muy asustado y nervioso, pero poco a poco se fue tranquilizando al notar que Su-san se había encargado de preparar todo para que ambos pudieran vivir cómodamente.

Contrario a su apariencia, Berwald le había demostrado que era alguien amable y que realmente se preocupaba por él y por hacerlo feliz.

_**Koivun kaajan laijasta lehdon.  
Siitä teen minä kiikkuvan kehdon.  
Siinä lasta kun liekuttaapi,  
unen saapi pikkuinen. **_

"_Nuestro Sea-kun…"_pensó, y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha al leer la nueva anotación.

-¡Mamá!

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Peter. Si Tino hubiera sido un gato, probablemente hubiera saltado hasta el techo y se hubiera quedado clavado ahí.

-¡Aquí estás!-el pequeño sostenía a Hana-Tamago en sus brazos- Te estábamos buscando para…-se interrumpió y observó con curiosidad a su madre, quien le sonreía de manera forzada.

-¿Sucede algo Sea-kun?-preguntó intentando disimular su nerviosismo y con las manos atrás, para ocultar el diario- Y ya te expliqué que no soy "mamá"-añadió en voz baja.

-¿Estabas jugando con las cosas de papá?-cuestionó el menor acercándose y parándose de puntillas para ver que le ocultaba.

-¡N-no! ¡Claro que no!

-¡Sea-kun quiere jugar también!

Ahora sí que estaba en un serio problema. El niño los consideraba como sus padres y seguramente también se emocionaría al saber que papá-Suecia iba a proponerle matrimonio a mamá-Finlandia, y también se deprimiría al saber que mamá-Finlandia no quería casarse con papá-Suecia.

De ninguna manera podía permitir que viera el diario (además del mal ejemplo que le daba: que husmear en las cosas ajenas está bien).

Los ladridos de su pequeña mascota lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y distrajeron a Peter, algo que Tino aprovechó para dejar el diario de vuelta en el escritorio y recordar como respirar.

-Hana-Tamago quiere helado-dijo el niño sonriente alzando al cachorro- ¿Puede comer un poco?

-¿Seguro que es Hana-Tamago quién quiere helado?- rió al verlo asintiendo enérgicamente. Iba a recordarle que no podía comer cosas dulces antes de la cena, pero dadas las circunstancias bajo las cuales lo había descubierto, decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar (no fuera que accidentalmente le mencionara a Su-san que lo vio husmeando en su estudio)- ¡Muy bien! Vamos a darle helado a Hana-Tamago. ¡Pero solo por esta vez, y mejor que deje espacio para la cena!

Sealand dejó escapar un gritito de gusto y salió corriendo a toda prisa hacia la cocina, siendo seguido después por su madre.

Momentos después…

-Deja algo para Hana-Tamago, Sea-kun- se encontraban en la sala. Finlandia pensó que algo dulce le vendría bien después del susto y también se sirvió algo de helado.

El niño tenía las mejillas manchadas de chocolate. Ante la observación de su madre se apresuró a darle algo al cachorro, que recibió el gesto con mucho gusto.

Permanecieron en silencio, concentrados en disfrutar del postre que se suponía debían de comer hasta después de la cena. Hasta que Sealand rompió con la calma.

-Mamá…

-¿Hm?

-Quiero tener un hermanito.

El sorprendido finlandés por poco deja caer su tazón. Algo de helado cayó al suelo y el pequeño perro lo comió sin dudar.

-Qué…qué… ¿eh?

-Sea-kun quiere un hermanito-volvió a repetir, colocando su expresión más tierna, esperando con eso convencer a su madre- ¿Verdad que si puedo?

-Uh…-dirigió una rápida mirada a todos lados, buscando algo. ¿Por qué Su-san no estaba cuando lo necesitaba?- Es que…no basta con solo decirlo, no es tan…simple…

-¿Por qué?-preguntó sin cambiar su expresión dulce.

-Pues porque…es complicado- dijo sonrojándose y evitando mirar al niño, pero eso solo aumentó su curiosidad.

-¿Hacer un bebé es complicado?-arqueó una de sus grandes cejas- ¿Cómo se hacen?

-Ah…ah…pues…-nuevamente recorrió la sala con la mirada. _"¡Su-san, dónde estás!"-_ primero se necesitan un papá y una mamá, y cuando ellos de verdad se quieren mucho, entonces…-fue interrumpido por una risa.

-¡Entonces no es tan difícil!-dijo Sealand alegremente- Porque aquí están mamá y papá y los dos se quieren mucho- explicó y cruzó los brazos en señal de satisfacción.

-No me refería a eso-repuso Finlandia, el rubor de sus mejillas haciéndose más grande.

-¿Papá te quiere, verdad?

Abrió la boca para contestar. Solo momentos atrás había estado reflexionando en lo amable y detallista que era el sueco, además del hecho que lo consideraba su esposa, por supuesto que la respuesta era sí.

-Si te quiere-respondió Sealand al ver que su madre demoraba- Y también lo quieres a él.

Lo último no fue dicho como una pregunta, sino como una afirmación.

Bajó la mirada, no seguro de qué decir. Claro que Su-san era muy importante para él y lo quería, pero no de esa forma.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había usado esa frase en los últimos días: "Si lo quiero pero no así", siempre para justificarse después de pensar en lo que Berwald sentía por él. Porque conocía perfectamente lo que había en el corazón de Su-san, y sin embargo siempre se esforzaba por no pensar en eso.

Viéndolo en perspectiva, era algo injusto tratarlo de esa forma. Y mucho más si pensaba que estaba a punto de proponerle matrimonio.

"_Pero si realmente me molestaran sus sentimientos, hace mucho que me habría mudado"_ admitió.

-¿Puedo salir a jugar hasta que la cena esté lista?-preguntó inocentemente Peter, ajeno al caos que era la mente de su madre.

Tino se limitó a asentir levemente, pero aquello fue suficiente para que tanto el pequeño como su mascota corrieran entusiasmados en dirección al jardín.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Tenía que pensar todo con mucho cuidado y más le valía darse prisa.

"_¿Qué es lo que realmente siento por ti, Su-san?"_

* * *

Traducción de los lyrics usados en este capítulo:

Voy a construír una casita en el bosque  
bajo el inmenso y despejado cielo  
junto al río que lleva el barco  
en la orilla que el sol hace brillar.

Derribaré un abedúl en el bosque  
y lo usaré para hacer una cuna  
Mientras el niño sea mecido suavemente  
Poco a poco se quedará dormido

AMO a Sealand XDDD  
Siempre me muero de risa con el "cuando papi y mami se quieren mucho..." LOL!!!!!!! Y todo sabemos que Fin ama a Su-san!!!!! Hasta su hijo se da cuenta!!!! bien dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad XD Veamos cuanto le dura su negación XD  
No planeaba actualizar esto hoy, pero una cierta personita me insistió ¬¬ ...así que, aquí tienen el capítulo del día, espero q les guste!!!!

A Hana-Tamago le gustan los reviews!!!! Así q déjenme review si quieren hacer feliz a Hana-Tamago, plz???? owo


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, primero q nada….gomen!!!!!! se q debí de haber actualizado esto hace mucho y no tengo excusas ni pretextos( bueno…en realidad si pero mejor no digo nada ^^U), así q gomen, de verdad!!!!! T-T prometo ahora si ser buena y actualizar más seguido (tal vez mañana o pasado ^^U)

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himemaruya (si me perteneciera definitivamente q los nórdicos habrían salido hace mucho y habría yaoi explícito de SuxFin XD)

*********

Otro nuevo día había iniciado, y el, otra nueva excursión al diario de Suecia.

_**Olen minä sua kattellut, niin  
kirkkotietä kun astellut oot yksinäs, allapäin.  
Sinut sulkenut siunauksiin,  
että Luojamme varjelis sun elämäs etteenpäin.**_

Tino podía imaginarse la escena perfectamente: Berwald usando un smoking negro, sus ojos usualmente fríos esta vez con un brillo especial, sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas en rojo, sus labios curveados en una casi imperceptible sonrisa, seguramente pensando que ese era el día más feliz de toda su vida. A continuación vendría él, vestido en un smoking blanco, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y las mejillas encendidas, sonriendo al contemplar al hombre que se convertiría en su esposo…

-Dios mío que estoy pensando…- volvió a observar la página del diario después de darse una palmada en la frente- debo dejar de leer esto, me está llenando la cabeza de ideas raras.

Había otra pequeña anotación: "Conseguir un anillo", que iba seguida por una pequeña marca, probablemente indicando que ese punto había sido cumplido.

-¿Un anillo?

Fue hasta en ese momento que de verdad cayó en cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, Suecia realmente iba a pedirle que se casara con él.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

Todavía no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos y honestamente se sentía algo aterrado, pero si dijera que aquello no lo emocionaba aunque fuera un poco, sería la mentira más grande del mundo.

-Si fuera Su-san, ¿en dónde escondería un anillo?- recorrió con la mirada el estudio, solo para recordar que la noche anterior lo había visto guardando algo en uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche en su habitación.

Se dirigió ahí a toda prisa.

-¡Ahora te toca esconderte Hana-Tamago!-alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Peter. Lo tranquilizó el hecho de saber que se encontraba ocupado jugando con su mascota, pues todavía recordaba el pequeño incidente del día anterior, cuando lo había descubierto con el diario de Su-san.

En cuanto entró a su habitación, centró su atención en la mesita al lado de su cama. Estiró el brazo muy lentamente para abrir el primer cajón, husmeando dentro tratando de no hacer ruido y dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración al no haber encontrado lo que buscaba.

Quizás en el otro…

Abrió el otro cajón esta vez sin importarle si hacía ruido o no. Sealand estaba muy ocupado jugando y Suecia se hallaba trabajando en el jardín.

Finalmente sus dedos rozaron algo suave justo al fondo. Contuvo la respiración mientras sacaba la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro y se tomó unos minutos para contemplarla con detenimiento antes de abrirla. Se cubrió la boca con la mano de golpe.

El anillo, que pronto sería _su_ anillo, estaba dentro, resplandeciente. Era una pequeña argolla dorada con tres pequeños diamantes.

Procedió a sacarlo e instintivamente lo deslizó en su dedo anular, en su mano izquierda. Sonrió al ver que le quedaba perfectamente.

"_No…esto no está bien, se supone que no quiero casarme con Su-san… ¿verdad?" _pensó. En realidad ya no estaba tan seguro, ya no sabía que creer. Su mente le decía una cosa, pero su corazón latía emocionado cada vez que pensaba en cómo sería cuando Berwald le propusiera matrimonio.

Escuchó un ruido tras él y se volvió, asustado.

-Hana-Tamago…-suspiró aliviado al descubrir que era el pequeño perro. El animalito lo miraba con curiosidad, con la cabeza ladeada, como preguntándole que qué estaba haciendo. Finlandia lo cargó- No sabes cuánto me asustaste.

-¡Hana-Tamago, dónde estás!

Peter se oía más cerca. Se disponía a bajar al perro y guardar el anillo a toda prisa, hasta que oyó a su hijo llamar a alguien más.

-¡Ven papá!- gritó el niño- Creo que lo vi meterse por aquí.

"_¡Oh no, Su-san!"_ juraría que sus latidos se detuvieron por unos segundos _"¿Y ahora qué hago?"_

Los pasos de Suecia y Sealand le indicaron que se aproximaban cada vez más al cuarto. Rápidamente cerró el cajón y…

-Qué raro, estaba seguro que había entrado aquí-oyó decir a Peter.

Oculto bajo la cama, alcanzó a divisar a Su-san acercándose a la mesita. Contuvo la respiración y se maldijo mentalmente. Aún sostenía la cajita negra y llevaba el anillo puesto. Entre sus brazos, Hana-Tamago forcejeaba para liberarse.

-Shhh…-dijo lo más bajo que pudo, tapándole el hocico con una mano para que no hiciera ruido.

-No 'stá…-escuchó decir a Su-san.

-¿Te pasa algo, papá?-preguntó Sealand.

-El 'nillo no 'stá.

"_Estoy perdido"_ lloró el finlandés. Tenía que pensar en algo pronto, o si no…

Desesperado, Hana-Tamago lo había mordido. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gritar.

-¡Escuché algo!-exclamó Sealand- ¡Papá, hay alguien más aquí!

Eso fue todo. En menos de un segundo, Finlandia se había quitado el anillo, lo había guardado, había colocado la caja dentro del hocico del perro y lo empujó fuera.

-¡Hana-Tamago!- el niño miró a su mascota, que apareció de pronto y que movía el cabeza a todas partes, confundido- Así que aquí estabas… ¿Eh? ¿Qué traes ahí?-le sacó la cajita-¡Mira papá!

Suecia suspiró aliviado al ver que el anillo todavía se encontraba dentro.

-¡Malo! ¡No se pueden morder las cosas de papá! ¡Eso no se hace!-lo regañó Sealand. El perrito lloriqueó y la nación oculta bajo la cama sintió una punzada de culpa.- ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó a su padre-¡Es muy bonito! ¿Es para mamá?

-Mh…-Finlandia estaba seguro que oyó a Su-san sonrojarse.

-Está muy bonito, ¡Sea-kun está seguro que a mamá le gustará mucho!

Y después de que Suecia guardó el anillo nuevamente, salieron de la habitación.

Luego de unos instantes, Finlandia se arrastró fuera de la cama, respirando agitadamente. Estaba seguro que tantas emociones terminarían por matarlo. Se quedó tendido en el suelo unos minutos para calmarse y meditar lo sucedido.

Su-san le había comprado un anillo, especialmente para él, para pedirle que formalmente fuera su esposa…

"_Ya no se qué hacer, ni siquiera sé cómo me siento…"_

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, excepto por el hecho de que Finlandia estaba más callado de lo usual, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Suecia.

-¿T' s'entes b'en?

-Estoy bien- respondió concentrado en recoger los platos de la mesa para no mirarlo- En serio.

Pero Berwald había vivido con él demasiado tiempo como para saber cuándo mentía. Y estaba seguro que estaba mintiendo.

-¿S'guro?-lo cuestionó y le puso la mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre, lo que ocasionó que se sonrojara intensamente y que Suecia se preocupara más.- ¿T'no?

-Estoy bien Su-san, muchas gracias por preocuparte- le sonrió para calmarlo.

El sueco le dirigió una mirada escéptica pero al final asintió, y después de ayudarlo a llevar el resto de los platos sucios a la cocina, se retiró.

-¿Ya te vas a dormir?-el otro negó con la cabeza- ¿Todavía tienes trabajo?

-…Mh-fue su única respuesta luego de unos breves instantes.

Pero el finlandés sabía perfectamente que lo que en realidad iba a hacer era ultimar los detalles para su proposición, seguramente los escribiría en su diario. Optó por esperar hasta después de acostar a Peter antes de dirigirse al estudio de Suecia.

-¿Su-san?-lo llamó tímidamente. Estaba en su escritorio, escribiendo algo que ocultó rápidamente cuando notó que uno ojos violetas lo miraban con curiosidad- Sea-kun quiere darte las buenas noches, ¿todavía estás ocupado?-el otro negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie- Entonces te espero en la habitación, ya me voy a dormir.

-B'nas n'ches-dijo, y le dio un beso en la frente.

Asintió, sonrojándose. Pero esperó a que el sueco entrara al cuarto de su hijo para ir a examinar su diario. Apenas se disponía a revisarlo cuando un ladrido llamó su atención.

La fiel mascota lo observaba desde la puerta. Tino pensó que seguramente estaría resentido con él por dejar que lo regañaran injustamente.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad que sí-se disculpó- pero no tenía otra opción, luego te lo compensaré, ¿está bien?

-¡Wof wof!- ladró más fuerte que antes.

-¡Basta!-exclamó temiendo que el ruido fuera a alertar a Suecia.

Pero el perro continuaba ladrando y aullando con todas sus fuerzas. Aparentemente eso era lo que quería. No era justo que lo regañaran solo a él.

-¡H'na-T'm'go!- finalmente, la nación de lentes apareció. Miró preocupado primero a su mascota, y luego a Finlandia, que apenas había tenido tiempo de dejar el diario en su lugar.

-E-estaba…y-yo solo…uh…-podía ver la expresión de extrañeza en el rostro de Suecia, preguntándole qué hacía ahí- E-es que…creí ver un Moomin y pues…quería saludarlo-se excusó desviando la mirada y sintiendo como su rostro entero ardía. El otro arqueó una ceja y Hana-Tamago salió sintiéndose satisfecho, moviendo la cola y con la cabeza muy en alto.

-¿'stas s'guro que t' s'ntes b'en?

Finlandia asintió enérgicamente. Seguramente en esos momentos Suecia se estaba planteando la posibilidad de llevarlo con el psiquiatra.

-Solo estoy algo cansado, eso es todo.

Antes que el sueco pudiera decir otra cosa, se retiró a toda prisa del estudio, todavía con la cara completamente roja.

-Hana-Tamago traidor-murmuró.

No solo había quedado en ridículo frente a Su-san, ahora tendría que esperar hasta mañana para ver que había escrito en su diario.

************

Traducción de los lyrics:

Te contemplaré  
Mientras recorras el pasillo de la iglesia  
En mis oraciones he pedido por ti  
Para que Dios proteja tu futuro

Gomen otra vez!!!!!! T.T

OMG...recuerdo cuando era peque y veía los Moomins en la tele ^^... mi infancia!!!!!! T.T ahora me siento vieja D8 ...alguien más los veía??? XD

Prometo q compensaré la tardanza en actualizar no solo siendo más puntual sino tbn subiendo más cosas (a menos q mi deficiencia para enfocarme en solo una cosa me eche a perder mis planes…otra vez T.T) Y mientras averiguo cuando entro a clases (assssh!!!! Porq no se ponen de acuerdo!!!!! ¬¬U), déjenme review plz???? O Hana-Tamago llorará y yo tbn!!!! T-T


	4. Chapter 4

Iba actualizar más temprano, pero tenía q terminar una exposición (me chocan las fracturas D8) y tuve q darle los últimos toques al cap, así q espero q les guste ^^

Disclaimer: Ya se lo saben, Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himemaruya.

*************

La primera cosa que había hecho al levantarse, aprovechando que Suecia le daba de comer a Hana-Tamago (que aparentemente ya no estaba molesto) y que Sealand continuaba durmiendo, fue correr al estudio en busca del diario.

_**En mä voi sulle onnea taata.  
Enkä paljon luvata saata.  
En voi kotia mä kultaa kantaa,  
mutta parhaani koitan antaa.  
**_

-Pero ya me has hecho feliz, Su-san-acarició con cariño las palabras escritas en la página, profundamente conmovido- No tienes que darme oro ni nada parecido, así soy muy feliz.

_**Kun mä nään miten liinasi liehuu,  
minun rinnassa rakkaus riehuu.  
Sua ootan ja melkeinpä palvon  
yöni valvon aatellen:**_

_**Tuu mun vaimoksein.**_

-"…paso despierto las noches pensando: por favor se mi esposa…"- terminó de leer en voz alta y se llevó una mano al pecho. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Sabía que Suecia lo quería, pero no tenía idea que sus sentimientos fueran tan fuertes. Y habían quedado perfectamente plasmados en aquel poema.

En la siguiente página se encontró con una lista de cosas pendientes por hacer:

_1.- Ignorar __TODOS__ los consejos de Francia._

_2.- Impedir que se acerque a Peter y a Tino en el futuro._

_3.- Vigilar que Hana-Tamago no intente comerse el anillo otra vez._

_4.- Terminar de arreglar el jardín (todo tiene que estar PERFECTO para mañana)._

_5.- Enviar a Peter a jugar con Raivis y hacer que se lleve a Hana-Tamago._

_6.- Tener listo un pañuelo por si llora._

_7.- Hacer todo lo posible por no asustarlo cuando me le declare, no quiero que mi esposa me siga teniendo miedo._

-Oh Su-san…-ahora se sentía culpable por su temor hacia él, puesto que Suecia nunca le había hecho daño. De pronto la realización vino a su mente- Un momento, si Su-san escribió esto ayer en la noche, entonces "mañana"…-volvió a leer el punto referente al jardín- ¡Es hoy!

El corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho. La proposición de Berwald iba a ser en ese mismo día y todavía seguía sin aclarar del todo sus sentimientos.

"_Y también lo quieres a él."_ Había dicho Sealand hace unos días.

Pero, ¿lo quería tanto como para decirle que sí? ¿Lo quería tanto como para aceptar ser su esposa?

El resto de la mañana transcurrió normalmente, con el entusiasmo habitual de Peter, la acostumbrada actitud seria de Berwald, y con Tino recordándose cada cinco minutos que tenía que actuar normal y respirar (en ese orden).

Tan ocupado estaba intentando pretender que nada iba a pasar, que no oyó cuando Peter se dirigió a él.

-¿Mamá?-volvió a llamarlo sin obtener ninguna respuesta, pero de todas formas el niño decidió continuar- Quería preguntarte si Sea-kun puede…

-Acepto- respondió sin darse cuenta, solo para segundos después darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y cubrirse la boca. Suecia por poco se ahoga con el café y Sealand ladeó la cabeza, sin entender bien que pasaba.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Sea-kun puede ir a jugar con Raivis hoy?- preguntó de forma inocente.

-N-no lo creo…-repuso nerviosamente. Aquello formaba parte del plan de Su-san y debía evitar que pasara.

-¡Aw, por qué no!

-P-pues porque…porque tenemos que…-por más que intentaba no se le ocurría ningún pretexto.

-¡Pero papá ya me dio permiso! ¿Verdad que sí?- miró a su padre, quien asintió. Todavía tenía las mejillas algo rojas, probablemente consecuencia del "acepto" que escuchó momentos atrás (y que decidió atribuir a su imaginación)-¿Entonces si puedo?-puso su expresión más dulce- ¡Por favor, Sea-kun promete portarse bien!

-Uh…está bien-dijo derrotado y agachando la cabeza, ajeno a la exclamación de alegría de su hijo.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba se iba poniendo más y más nervioso. Cumplió con sus labores de forma casi mecánica, incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la propuesta de matrimonio que estaba por llevarse a cabo.

Suecia llevaba casi todo ese rato en el jardín. "Todo tiene que estar perfecto", recordó Finlandia, que había estado evitando salir al jardín aunque la curiosidad lo estuviera matando. Al final se vio obligado a enviar a Sealand para avisarle a Su-san que la comida ya estaba lista.

-Sea-kun irá con Raivis después de comer-anunció la pequeña nación.

-¿Quieres que te sirva un poco más, Sea-kun?-preguntó Tino sonriendo. Y sin esperar una respuesta llenó con comida el plato de su hijo hasta el tope.- Tienes que alimentarte bien si quieres ser una nación grande y fuerte- agregó al ver que Peter quería protestar.- ¿Verdad, Su-san?- preguntó suavizando su voz.

El sueco no dijo nada, visiblemente consternado e intercambió una mirada de preocupación con su hijo.

-Voy a llevar esto a la cocina-dijo levantando sus platos y los de Suecia. Pero cuando regresó, momentos después…

-¡Ya terminé de comer!- exclamó orgulloso Peter mostrando su plato vacío-¿Ahora si puedo ir?- no tuvo más remedio que asentir- ¡Qué bien! ¡Vamos papá! ¡Tú también vienes Hana-Tamago!

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa, dejando al sorprendido finlandés atrás, quien todavía no podía explicarse como Peter había hecho desaparecer tanta comida en tan poco tiempo e ignorando a su mascota, que se relamía feliz por el gran festín que acababa de disfrutar.

Al encontrarse solo, Tino intentaba decidir como actuaría cuando Berwald le hiciera La Pregunta.

_**Tuu mun vaimoksein**_

Aquella frase se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

También era claro que Suecia nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de obtener una negativa como respuesta. ¿Cómo se sentiría cuando le dijera que no? ¿Se enojaría? ¿Respondería con su usual "'stá b'en" aún cuando no se sentía bien en lo absoluto? ¿Y qué tal si lloraba?

Sintió un escalofrío. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos había visto llorar a Suecia en muy contadas ocasiones, podía contarlas con los dedos de una sola mano y sobraban. Pero nunca le había gustado verlo tan triste y vulnerable, simplemente le rompía el corazón.

La puerta se abrió. Finlandia, que se encontraba recostado en el sofá se incorporó de un salto, alisándose las arrugas de su ropa y acomodándose el cabello.

-Bienvenido Su-san-lo saludó tratando de no sonar tan nervioso- ¿Cómo estaba Raivis-kun?

-B'en- fue su única respuesta.

Permanecieron en silencio. En todo momento la mirada del sueco clavada sobre el sonrojado finlandés, quien pudo jurar que lo había visto sonreír.

-Um… ¿pasa algo?-preguntó no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

Negó con la cabeza. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y finalmente subió las escaleras al segundo piso, más específicamente rumbo a su habitación, por el anillo para al fin hacer su propuesta de matrimonio.

Tino se llevó las manos al pecho. Sentía que de no hacerlo su corazón se escaparía. Ya no había vuelta atrás, el momento finalmente había llegado.

-Todavía no sé que voy a decirle.

Pasaron unos minutos que para él más bien fueron una eternidad. Empezó a caminar en círculos, sólo por hacer algo y mirando hacia las escaleras cada vez que escuchaba un ruido. Los nervios lo estaban matando.

-No sé qué voy a hacer.

Cerró los ojos un momento para intentar calmarse, pero resultó ser una mala idea, pues cada vez que lo hacía, veía la expresión de profunda tristeza y decepción en el rostro de Su-san al saber que la respuesta a su proposición había sido "no".

-Espero no lastimarlo. Realmente no quiero herirlo.

Finalmente perdió la noción del tiempo. Pero igual estaba seguro que el sueco ya se había tardado demasiado. Arqueó una ceja, impaciente. ¿No se suponía que Suecia solo iba por el anillo y ya? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

Contrario a lo que su sentido común dictaba, fue a buscarlo.

Tal como esperaba, lo encontró en su habitación, que dicho sea de paso era un completo desastre.

Berwald alzó la mirada, alternándola entre el desorden que había causado y el pequeño rubio parado junto a la puerta, pensando en alguna buena excusa.

-E'taba b'sc'ndo 'lgo.

-Eso veo-replicó el finlandés cruzándose de brazos intentando disimular su impaciencia - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¡No!-retrocedió. Suecia nunca le alzaba la voz ni mucho menos le gritaba- P'rdón. No q'ce 'su'tarte- sonaba realmente arrepentido.- E'pér'me 'bajo.- le dijo. Y prácticamente lo empujó fuera de la habitación.

Finlandia observó confundido la puerta que acababa de cerrarse. ¿Qué había pasado?

-¡Tonto Su-san!-exclamó molesto- ¡Tonto Berwald! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme sentir así?

Bajó las escaleras de mala gana de vuelta a la sala. No podía entender por qué lo habían echado de su propia habitación. Se dejó caer en el sofá, todavía muy irritado y preguntándose qué habría pasado con la propuesta de matrimonio.

Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco fue quedándose dormido.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando finalmente abrió los ojos ya era de noche.

Encontró una nota de Suecia: "Regresaré pronto. Fui por Peter, no quise despertarte."

Ahora sí que estaba confundido. Se suponía que mantener alejado a Sealand formaba parte su plan. Se suponía que se encontraran solos. ¿Por qué había ido a buscar a Sealand si todavía no hacía su proposición? Conociendo a Su-san, era probable que hubiera decidido que quería que Peter estuviera presente en ese momento tan importante. Si ese era el caso, todo se complicaría todavía más, dado que Tino estaba convencido que si el niño veía como rechazaba a Su-san, aquello no solo lo deprimiría también, incluso podría dejarle un trauma.

Y entonces otra idea apareció en su mente.

-Tal vez se arrepintió…

Tal vez había pensado mejor las cosas y concluyó que era mejor no hacerlo.

-Supongo…que fue mejor así-bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose algo decepcionado.

Lo que no podía entender era por qué se había arrepentido después de haber planeado tan meticulosamente todo. ¿Acaso había decidido a última hora que no lo quería, que la idea era ridícula? ¿Y si todo había sido un malentendido y la propuesta nunca fue para él en primer lugar? El solo hecho de considerarlo hizo que le doliera el corazón. Una vocecita dentro de su cabeza lo hizo admitir que por unos breves instantes, consideró la posibilidad de decirle que sí a Su-san.

Escuchó ruidos provenientes de fuera y se asomó por la ventana.

Berwald venía junto a Peter. De vez en cuando le daba palmaditas en la espalda y le decía algo que Finlandia no alcazaba a escuchar. El niño se tallaba los ojos con fuerza y parecía bastante desanimado. Hana-Tamago tampoco se veía muy alegre.

-¡Su-san, Peter!- salió corriendo a su encuentro, temiendo que algo malo hubiera pasado- ¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Mamá!- el pequeño rompió a llorar y lo abrazó con fuerza- ¡Mami, perdóname!

Miró a Suecia, esperando que le diera alguna explicación. Solo entonces pudo notar que él también estaba triste.

-¿Su-san?

Pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a desordenar amorosamente los cabellos de su hijo y besarlo en la frente. Luego entró a la casa.

La cena había transcurrido en silencio y en un ambiente cargado de tensión. Incluso cuando fue a acostar a Sealand, nadie parecía querer decirle nada.

-¿Sea-kun?- la micro nación miró a su madre y luego se ocultó entre las cobijas- Sabes que puedes decirme todo, ¿verdad? Prometo escucharte hasta el final sin enojarme.

El niño dudó, quedándose callado por unos minutos como intentando ver si Finlandia le decía la verdad.

-Papá me dijo que…-empezó, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Está bien, está bien-se sentó en la cama a su lado y tomó su mano para confortarlo- ¿Qué pasó con Su-san?

-Por favor no te enojes con él-se le escapó un sollozo- Yo…me enseñó tu regalo, era muy bonito y quise…quise enseñárselo a Raivis pero…pero-rompió a llorar, ocultando el rostro en el pecho de su madre- ¡Iba a devolverlo, de veras que sí!-se limpió las lágrimas- ¡Pero se me perdió!

El finlandés abrió la boca por la sorpresa. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

-A papá le hacía mucha ilusión pensar en dártelo. Me dijo…me dijo que no importaba, que no estaba enojado, pero…pero… ¡Por favor no te enojes con él, todo fue mi culpa!

Tino le sonrió a su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Entiendo, Sea-kun-lo besó en la frente- No pasa nada. Ni Su-san ni yo estamos enojados contigo. Y tampoco estoy molesto con él- se apresuró a añadir al ver el rostro preocupado del niño- Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Por favor ya no llores, no pasa nada.

Poco a poco se fue calmando. El finlandés se quedó a su lado hasta que se durmió.

Podía comprenderlo todo. No era que Su-san se hubiera arrepentido, simplemente su plan había sufrido de un pequeño imprevisto.

Era hora de dejar de lado excusas y pretextos y ser honesto.

"_¿Me molesta estar con Su-san? No, en lo absoluto."_

"_¿Me hubiera sentido bien de saber que la proposición iba dirigida a alguien más? No, probablemente me hubiera sorprendido primero y luego me habría sentido un poco (¡¡se honesto Tino!!)…bastante triste."_

"_¿Estoy feliz con mi familia (Su-san, Sea-kun y Hana-Tamago)? ¡Por supuesto! No podría ser más feliz."_

"_¿Lo quiero?...Sí, sí lo quiero. De hecho…más que eso…"_

Su rostro se iluminó al sonreír y sintió como si un gran peso hubiera sido retirado de sus hombros.

Ahora estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer.

*****

Traducción de los lyrics:

No puedo garantizarte felicidad  
No hay mucho que pueda prometerte  
No necesitamos oro en nuestro hogar  
Pero intentaré dar lo mejor de mí

Mientras veo tu vestido* ondeando  
El amor se enciende en mi pecho  
Con gran adoración espero por ti  
Paso despierto las noches, pensando

Por favor se mi esposa

((*Se supone que ahí era "clothes"...creo ...pero me gustó más como se oía vestido XD ah!!!! y como matar el romanticismo, traduciendo esa parte me acordé del capítulo de arritmias en mi libro de farmacología LOL)

Celebrando (T-T) el hecho q mis vacaciones terminaron (( hace berrinche)) y q igual q a Su-san, mis planes tbn se echaron a perder ¬¬U (No es justo, se suponía q no tenía clases hasta el lunes!!!! T.T) Les traigo otro capi!!!! ^^

El próximo será el último, así q estén pendientes y déjenme review o Hana-Tamago y yo nos deprimiremos, y si me deprimo no puedo escribir D8


	5. Chapter 5

El último capítulo al fin!!!!!!! Tuve un...pequeño bloqueo q no me dejaba escribirlo, y hoy en mis horas libres lo acabé en la escuela XDDD  
Espero q les guste!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himemaruya (si me perteneciera habria más comics de los nórdicos y de suxfin!!!!! .)

*****************

Suecia se encontraba en su estudio, releyendo el poema que había escrito especialmente para la persona que esperaba se convirtiera en su esposa.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Aunque su rostro no lo demostrara, se sentía deprimido.

Pero no podía culpar a su hijo por haber actuado así, Peter seguramente se había emocionado al ver el anillo, aunque probablemente no entendiera bien su propósito. Él también estaba emocionado y en más de una ocasión había tenido que controlarse para no llamar a todo el mundo (excepto a Dinamarca, seguramente Noruega le contaría luego) y avisarles que pensaba por fin convertir a Finlandia en su legítima esposa.

Claro, con la pérdida del anillo, sus planes tendrían que esperar un poco más.

Pero también estaba la posibilidad de que aquello hubiera sido una señal de que no debía proponerle matrimonio. Debía admitir que a la otra nación nunca le había agradado del todo que lo llamara "esposa", pero él no veía por qué estaba mal si lo amaba tanto. ¿Y no se suponía un esposo debía amar a su esposa?

También estaba el hecho de que le tenía miedo. Su temor no era tanto como en los primeros años cuando empezaron a vivir juntos, pero todavía notaba cómo el pequeño finlandés se sobresaltaba cuando se le quedaba viendo o buscaba algún tipo de contacto físico. Era por eso que agradecía que durmieran juntos, porque podía observarlo y abrazarlo sin asustarlo.

Reflexionó sobre los días pasados. Finlandia se había estado comportando de manera extraña, quizá había intuido lo que iba a pasar y era su forma de reaccionar ante ello. Esa debía ser la causa del porqué se ponía tan nervioso (más de lo usual) cada vez que Suecia se le acercaba.

La idea volvió a su mente ¿Y si Tino realmente no quería casarse con él?

En verdad nunca se planteó la posibilidad de ser rechazado. Suponía que luego de tantos años de vivir juntos y de incluso haber formado una familia, la otra nación lo había aceptado y había llegado a quererlo lo suficiente como para aceptar su propuesta. Pero bien podría estar equivocado. Tal vez no eran más que ideas de su ansioso corazón, que se negaba a aceptar que cabía la posibilidad que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos. Si ese era el caso, era mejor no decirle nada. Finlandia vivía con él porque lo había decidido libremente, pero de sólo vivir juntos a formar un verdadero matrimonio había una gran diferencia. Si Tino aceptaba casarse con él, quería que fuera porque de verdad deseaba convertirse en su esposa, no por obligación o por que le tuviera miedo.

La deprimida nación dejó el diario en el escritorio y volvió a suspirar. La idea que días atrás lo entusiasmara tanto ahora no hacía más que llenarlo de angustia.

"_Tal vez…fue mejor así y no decirle nada, dejar que todo siga como está…"_pensó resignado.

-¡Wof!

No se dio cuenta de que Hana-Tamago había entrado al estudio. El perrito saltaba y ladraba y se paraba en dos patas, buscando llamar su atención.

-¿Q' p'sa?

Señaló hacia afuera con el hocico y salió corriendo. Suecia lo siguió preocupado, temiendo que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Finlandia o a Sealand.

Se sorprendió al descubrir que lo había conducido al jardín. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor al notar que no estaba solo.

-¿T'no?

La persona a quien pensaba proponerle matrimonio también se encontraba ahí, demasiado ocupado en contemplar embelesado las recién plantadas flores en su jardín, como para notar al ruborizado sueco tras él. Finalmente se volvió al cabo de unos minutos, sonriéndole cálidamente al recién llegado.

-Hola Su-san-le dijo en tono suave, y fue entonces que Berwald pudo ver el brillo especial en sus hermosos ojos violetas-¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

Suecia asintió levemente, lanzando una fugaz mirada a su trabajo e ignorando que la causa de las encendidas mejillas de Finlandia era que sabía que todo eso había sido especialmente para él.

Era evidente el esfuerzo y la dedicación que Berwald había puesto en dejar el jardín perfecto. Toda la mala hierba, hojas secas y plantas marchitas habían sido removidas. Ahora el lugar estaba repleto de rosas rojas y blancas. Más allá habían sido plantados cuidadosamente no me olvides y margaritas, y una sección completa había sido reservada para los lirios del valle, los favoritos de Tino.

-Um…Su-san, yo…te-tengo que decirte algo-comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos, evitando mirarlo. No le extrañaría que se molestara por lo que iba a decirle, pero era necesario para lo que vendría después. Tomó aire- Yo…sé lo que iba a pasar. Lo de…la propuesta y el anillo y…

Berwald retrocedió. Ahora todo tenía sentido. El nerviosismo aumentado de la otra nación, que se sonrojara más de lo habitual, incluso sus extraños comentarios. Le tomó unos instantes a su mente procesar lo que había escuchado, pero igual no sabía cómo sentirse por aquella confesión: sorprendido, asustado o sumamente avergonzado. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Por más que intentara recordar, no había hablado de sus intenciones con nadie. La única forma en que Finlandia pudiera haberlo descubierto tenía que ser…

-Es que…leí tu diario-admitió finalmente- ¡Se que estuvo mal y que no debí hacerlo, pero…!

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, que en ese momento estaba cien veces más rojo que las rosas de su jardín. Deseó mentalmente que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara para librarlo de aquella vergüenza. Tino se había enterado desde el principio y ni siquiera tenía el anillo que pensaba darle. Le dio la espalda, con la intención de echarse a correr y esconderse, asustado de averiguar lo que el pequeño rubio pensaba de su fallida proposición, pero le fue imposible. La impresión lo había dejado paralizado y sus piernas se negaban a obedecerlo.

-¡Su-san!-lo llamó preocupado el finlandés al notar su reacción.

-¡Lo s'nto!-gritó, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que decirle-¡P'rdón!

-¡Su-san!- corrió hacia él y lo abrazó - ¡Por favor escúchame!- notó como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y lo estrechó con más fuerza para calmarlo - Lo que realmente quiero decirte es que…- como acto de cobardía, su garganta se cerró impidiéndole hablar. Se reprendió mentalmente. "¡_Vamos Tino, tú puedes!"_- …que yo…-"_¡Es ahora o nunca!"-_ ¡Acepto!

Hubo un incomodo silencio. El corazón de Berwald latió todavía más rápido al sentir como Tino ocultaba el rostro en su espalda. Todavía no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien, tal vez lo había imaginado. Seguramente su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma al hacerle creer que la persona a quien tanto quería acababa de aceptar casarse con él.

Un dulce canto lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_**Siempre recordaré tus ojos  
Así es como alejo de mí el dolor  
Cuando me acuesto por la noche  
Hay una idea en mi mente**_

_**Compraré anillos de compromiso para ti  
Te abrazaré tiernamente.  
Porque te amo tanto…**_

Era su poema, el que con tanto cariño hubiera empezado a escribir en su diario días atrás, solo que convertido en una hermosa canción que Tino interpretaba especialmente para él.

**Viviremos en una casita en el bosque  
bajo el inmenso y despejado cielo  
junto al río que lleva el barco  
en la orilla que el sol hace brillar**

Poco a poco su angustia iba desapareciendo. La calma iba inundando su ser, siempre era así cuando el finlandés se encontraba a su lado, incluso desde antes que empezaran a vivir los dos solos.

Suspiró y entrelazó su mano lentamente con la de Finlandia. Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

_**Cuidaré con cariño a nuestro pequeño hijo  
Por las noches descansará en su cuna  
Mientras el niño sea mecido suavemente  
Poco a poco se quedará dormido**_

_Peter…_

La pequeña nación vino de pronto a su mente. Recordó cómo horas antes le había confesado que había extraviado el anillo. Pero esa ya no importaba, de hecho Suecia se planteó la posibilidad de agradecerle a Sealand por su pequeña travesura. Se sentía tan feliz de escuchar el dulce canto de Finlandia, de estar envuelto en su cálido abrazo.

_**Te contemplaré  
**__**Mientras recorra el pasillo de la iglesia  
**__**En mis oraciones he pedido por ti  
**__**Para que Dios proteja tu futuro**_

Un futuro al lado de su esposa, juntos. Eso sería lo más maravilloso que pudiera pasarle.

Se sobresaltó al notar que la otra nación rompía el contacto entre ellos, por lo que se volvió para mirarlo. Tino le sonreía ampliamente y su rostro estaba completamente rojo. Berwald pensó en lo adorable que se vería el pequeño rubio en un vestido de novia, sosteniendo un ramo de lirios blancos. La idea lo hizo sonreír.

_**No puedo garantizarte felicidad  
**__**No hay mucho que pueda prometerte  
**__**No necesitamos oro en nuestro hogar  
**__**Pero intentaré dar lo mejor de mí**_

Había tanto que quería decirle: cuánto lo amaba, como el solo hecho de que estuviera a su lado bastaba para hacerle sentir una inmensa alegría, que era lo más importante en su vida…

Lamentablemente nunca había sido bueno para expresarse, por lo que se limitó a acariciar con delicadeza una de sus encendidas mejillas, esperando poder transmitirle así aunque fuera una milésima parte de sus sentimientos.

_**Mientras siento mi corazón emocionado  
**__**El amor encendiendo mi pecho  
**__**Con gran adoración, espero por ti  
**__**Paso despierto las noches, pensando**_

_**Tuu mun mieheksein…**_

Terminó con su canción y le dirigió a Berwald su sonrisa más cálida.

-¿Entonces qué dices? Yo tampoco tengo un anillo para ti pero… -rodeó el cuello del sueco con sus brazos-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Supo que la respuesta era "si" en el momento que Suecia lo besó suavemente en los labios. Podía no ser bueno con las palabras, pero Su-san siempre había sabido demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería, y Finlandia estaba feliz de poder corresponderle luego de tanto tiempo.

La feliz pareja se limitó a permanecer abrazada. Tino recargando la cabeza en el pecho de Berwald, escuchando los rítmicos latidos de su corazón y sintiendo como le acariciaba amorosamente los rubios cabellos, pensando en lo mucho que lo amaba.

Ninguno de ellos notó que eran observados.

A una prudente distancia, Sealand dejó escapar un gritito de gusto y Hana-Tamago un ladrido.

-¡Ya era hora!-exclamó Peter viendo por los orificios que le había hecho a la caja donde se ocultaba, también había unos a la altura de su mascota- ¿A que es genial? ¡Mamá y papá se van a casar!- celebró el niño y el perrito movió la cola entusiasmado.

Tan sólo momentos después que Finlandia hubiera dejado su habitación, Sealand se despertó inquieto, todavía inseguro por lo que pasaría entre sus padres luego de haber perdido el anillo. Se propuso ir a hablar con su padre y volver a disculparse, pues como la gran nación que era, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Se sorprendió al verlo bajar a toda prisa las escaleras y decidió seguirlo, ocultándose en su caja para no ser descubierto. En verdad se había sentido aliviado al oír las palabras de su madre, porque si se iban a casar, entonces eso quería decir no estaba enojado, ¿cierto? Y además había otro detalle…

-Nee, Hana-Tamago ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?- el perrito ladeó la cabeza, mirando a su pequeño dueño que sonreía ampliamente- ¡Ahora sí, Sea-kun va a tener un hermanito!

**OWARI**

* * *

TRADUCCIÓN:

_**Tuu mun mieheksein: **_Por favor se mi esposo (bastante obvio no??? XD)

OMG!!!!! Es el primer fic "largo" q puedo terminar kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Galletas y chicos sexys para todos!!!! XD  
Pero en serio, nunca he podido terminar nada y aunque realmente no haya sido tan largo ni haya tenido tantos capítulos de verdad me siento feliz T..T

Cambie la traducción un poco, así es como imagino q sería la versión de la "esposa" (si en la original es un chico pidiendole a una chica q se case con él, por q no pensar como sería si fuera al reves ??? XD) para q quedara más cuando Fin se le declarara a Su-san, esos dos son tan adorables!!!!!! la pareja mas funcional de todo Hetalia!!!! XD (y en algun punto descubrí q Yo te amo de Chayanne tbn me hace pensar en el SueciaxFinlandia, sobre todo por la parte del "que tu seras mi mujer", en verdad tbn amo esa canción X3 )

Espero q les haya gustado y muchas gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer este pequeño fic mío!!! espero ahora si subir algo largo (de verdad largo), probablemente será para la próxima semana cuando mis examenes terminen T.T

Y si quieren ser invitados a la boda de Suecia y Finlandia por favor dejen review!!!! XD


End file.
